The Legendary Protector
by Buttonspaz
Summary: Naruto is born 6 years before the Kyuubi attack. With a missing mother, Jinchuuriki sister, deceitful Hokage, hateful village along with all the power that comes with the rinnegan. What will naruto do to survive?(warning incest)
1. Benevolence

**Disclaimer – I DO NOT OWN NARUTO… unless Kishimoto gave me secret Copyright to the series! OMG I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!**

**Seeing as this is my first Fanfiction I would like to clear some things out!**

**Rating – **M for Swearing, nudity, sex, gore and purple clowns

**Summary – **Naruto's little sister Mito is used to seal the Kyuubi instead of Naruto. Naruto is also older than in Canon and a lot smarter and evil when things are concerning his sister. Naruto is told his mother is dead but she is only in a coma, what shit will go down when she awakens, if ever?

**First - **Any and all criticism and pointers will be duly noted, seeing as this is my first Fanfiction it might not be to the level that some would like.

**Second - **This Fanfiction's pairing are already decided and can not be changed. SO NO ANNOYING REQUESTS! They will be NarutoXKushinaXMito(Naruto's younger sister). I know some people might frown upon an incest pairing but I think they would be cute together, (only they can truly understand each other) and all that jazz.

**Third - **The genre for the Fanfic is Romance/Adventure and maybe a little humour spliced into it. (I can't write Angst for shit) I think that Naruto will be a little OC, but honestly I can't handle the canon Naruto going around doing stupid yelling how he's "Gonna be Hokage!" and can't even do the basic ninja requirements with the IQ and attention span of a PUPPIE!

**Hehe gotta little ranty there, sorry…**

**Speaking and things!**

**Jutsu Name – Shiki Fuin!**

**Kyuubi speech – "I'mma eat you all!"**

Thinking – 'Oh shut up Kurama!'

Normal speech – "Can't we all just get along?"

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 1 - Benevolence**

**-oOo- **

It was about midnight in Konoha, village Hidden in the Leaves. While one would suspect a quite, peaceful night. Is overtaken by explosions, growls and yells echoing through the night. At the centre of all of this is one, Kyuubi no Yoko, or Nine tailed demon fox. It's the general opinion that the Kyuubi is just a natural disaster created by all of the hate formed together to create a being, manifested in the shape of a fox. Nobody knows where the fox came from or why it was currently at the doorstep of Konoha itself. The only thing going through their minds, is how to get rid of it.

Looking over this image is a young, blue eyed, blonde haired boy, around the age of 6. He stood at the height of 4" 8 inches (no idea how tall he would be at that age :P), tall for his age. He wore basic ANBU gear only without the elbow and shin guards along with the mask. His name, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Kushina Uzumaki Konoha's 'Red Death' and Minato Namikaze Konoha's 'Yellow Flash' and Forth Hokage.

Lying in her crib next to young Naruto is newly born baby, Mito Uzumaki Namikaze, daughter of Kushina and Minato, in dedication to Kushina's grandmother.

Naruto turned to Mito in her crib and crouched down next to it. "Shhh Mito-chan, it's going to be ok, Kaa-san and tou-san will stop the monster" cooed Naruto

Mito stared idly back up at her brother and reached out with her hands, pulling some of his blonde locks with a giggle.

"Ow ow ow, Mito-chan please stop. Pulling onii-chans hair isn't nice." Yelped Naruto

Suddenly there was a yellow flash coming from inside the house. Naruto turned around to find his father, the Yondime Hokage standing there in all his glory with a grim expression plastered on his face.

"Tou-san what are you doing here? shouldn't you be fighting the monster fox with Kaa-san." Asked Naruto

Minato stood still like a statue, his gaze shifting from the battlefield to his newborn daughter. He walked up to Mito with purpose in every step, his grim expression never leaving his face. Just as Naruto was about to ask what he was doing again, Minato picked up Mito and looked like he was inspecting her for the last time.

"There is no way to kill the Kyuubi Naruto, as a being purely made of chakra there is no way to kill it" Minato silently stated

"What do you mean there is no way to kill the Kyuubi, you're the strongest ninja ever aren't you? What about kaa-san?" asked Naruto with a curious expression on his face.

"Naruto, no matter how strong I am, its still a chakra reconstruction. The only way to stop it is to seal it." Minato whispered the last sentence on a solemn note whilst looking at Mito

Now, as Naruto was hailed for being a genius, prodigy and all other names that go with the amount of skill he has. It was easy to put together was his father meant.

Naruto closed his eyes in concentration trying to put together what his father said. 'We can't kill Kyuubi, Sealing it's the only way. But, why is he holding…' that's when Naruto's eyes opened and snapped over to his father.

"Tou-san, please, please, please. Don't do what I think you about to do." He yelled with watering eyes

Minato looked from his daughter to Naruto with sad eyes "I'm sorry Naruto, it's the only way"

"No, you have a choice. You know how hard it is for Jinchuriki to survive even through their own lives! If anything, choose me. PLEASE, I just don't want Mito-chan to go through that kind of life!" Naruto pleaded to his father

"I'm sorry Naruto, the sealing needs an infant with developing chakra coils. Yours won't be able to handle the strain of the Kyuubi's chakra" Minato started moving to the edge of the balcony, all the while keeping his grip on Mito.

Naruto walked forward and placed his hand on his fathers arm "Tou-san, let me come with you to the sealing. If I can't protect Mito-chan by sealing the Kyuubi, I can be there to take her home."

Minato looks towards his son and gave a sad smile "I know you'll always be there for her Sochi"

Without another word they **Hariashin **to the battlefield getting ready to the monstrous being of chakra. Arriving at the battlefield it could only be described as one word, and even that would have been severely understating it. Chaos. There were dead bodies littering the streets and houses, accompanied by masses of burn and paw marks from the Kyuubi, nowhere was safe from its wrath.

When one of the Konoha shinobi spots the Hokage they immediately yell "It's the Forth Hokage! Just keep fighting a little longer!"

Minato moves to the front lines with Naruto by his side and Mito cradled in his arms "Everybody move I'm going to move the Kyuubi away from Konoha!"

Without hesitation the shinobi start moving behind the Hokage and his children, wondering how the Forth Hokage could manage such a feat as moving the massive Nine Tails. With one last look towards his son, Minato through the **Hariashin** kunai toward the Kyuubi. Transporting it and his children to an empty plain far away from their home.

Naruto looked toward his father with sad eyes "Tou-san, no matter what happens or where you go I will always protect Mito-chan. For that you don't have to be worried, I'm sure Kaa-san will keep us safe."

Minato looked from the looming Kyuubi to his son for the last time "I know sochi, take care of your mother and little sister for me okay? Protect them as I won't be able to!"

**GRAAAAAAHHHHHHH**

"I'm sorry son but I must go now, place Mito-chan onto the platform okay and I will begin the sealing."

Placing Mito onto the sealing platform, Naruto looked back to his father to see him doing a set of handseals, stopping after 100 seals on the ram sign. After the handsigns were completed a pale image of the shinigami hovered above Minato, its glowing eyes staring into the Kyuubi's soul. As the shinigami appeared above Minato you could see the dim of the Kyuubi's eyes lighting up, until it finally regained its Barings. Staring into the eyes of the Shinigami the Kyuubi started to panic and tried to escape its inevitable fate, key word being tried.

With a shout of "**SHIKI FUIN**" the Kyuubi's soul and chakra were ripped from its body and placed into the newly awakened Mito laying at her brothers side. When the sealing was completed the lifeless body of the Kyuubi seemingly melted away into nothingness. Looking at his sisters' body Naruto managed to see the **Shiki Fuin** seal on her navel before it faded away. Naruto rushed to his sister and placed her in his arms. Walking over to where his father lay he sat down beside him and let him lay eyes on his daughter for the last time.

With eyes cascading down his face he reached out and rubbed his daughters cheek affectionately with his thumb "Hey Mito-chan I know you can't here me but this is your father speaking, I know that your going to grow into a strong and beautiful woman just like your Kaa-san, not seeing you grow into that woman is my biggest regret. I know that your mother and brother will be there to take good care of you when times get tough but I want you to know that I'll always be proud of who you will become and who you are."

Naruto sat next to his father not bothering to hide the tears and sobs choking his body, holding his father and sister in a protective hug, not wanting to let go or for his father to leave him "Why! It's just not fare, why do you have to go and not watch her grow up with me and Kaa-san?!" Naruto choked out

He stared sadly at his son and kissed him on his forehead "I'm sorry that I won't be around anymore Naruto, but always know that I'll be proud of you as well. No doubt Mito becoming a Jinchuriki will endanger her life a lot more than normal, I want her to be seen as a hero by the villagers and Ninja. Tell Kushina-chan….I…Love….her…" As Minato took his last breath he died with a smile on his face knowing that his wife and children will be able to protect each other through hard times.

Naruto looked at the dead body of his father before moving his gaze to his sister, noticing that she was asleep despite all that was going on he could help but smile at the innocent face the baby held. "I will always protect you little Mito-chan, no matter who the enemy is, I will become strong enough to protect both you and Kaa-san!" thinking of that he couldn't help but worry about Kushina, she hadn't been on the battlefield and wasn't there when Minato came for Mito. Did the birth go right? Was she just resting after the long birth? Was she injured inside the hospital by Kyuubi? The most frequent was if she hadn't survived the birth at all, he didn't know what he would do if his Kaa-san hadn't made it.

Broken by his thoughts by the sound of grass being stepped on behind him he saw something he hoped he could avoid. Almost all of the ninja in the village along with the Sandaime Hokage were staring his direction, more importantly, at Mito. He hoped he could prolong the time it took for them to notice she was a Jinchuuriki, but today it seemed luck wanted to fuck with him. As he stared back at the ninja of the village defiantly he changed Mito's position so it was slightly facing away from the oncoming ninja.

When they reached his position the Sandaime walked up to him and sat at his level "What happened here Naruto-kun, where is the Kyuubi and why are you and your sister here?" It was a simple enough question that one would normally be inclined to answer, but when you're in Naruto's position with one of the biggest War-Hawks in history sitting right in front of you, you don't feel very inclined to answer the question. So, simply ignoring the question Naruto voiced the one thought that was plaguing his thoughts the most of the night.

Naruto looked towards the Sandaime with a pleading gaze "Please, where is my mother? I need to go and get Mito-chan to her! Is she ok?"

The Sandaime looked down at Naruto with a seemingly saddened gaze that only a true liar can gain "I'm sorry Naruto but your mother didn't survive the birthing process, it was too much of a strain on her body and she didn't survive." As he said that Naruto's whole world came crashing down. Who was going to look after him and Mito? How were they going to gain money? Who was going to love Mito, feed and care for her? And then it all came to him, his pain stricken face becoming one of pure raw determination. HE was going to look after his sister! HE would be the one to feed and care for her! HE would be the one to protect her with his life!

Not many people would know but the true Sandaime Hokage was a true War-Hawk, taking advantage of every situation for the benefit of Konoha. He heard Minato say he was going to seal the Kyuubi inside Mito, and that he was going to die doing it, and saw it as a perfect opportunity to gain both a new jinchuriki and the Hokage's son under his thumb by giving them pity and making them devoted Konoha to death, it was perfect! But when he heard that Kushina had survived the birthing process and would be functional in time. Well, that was unacceptable. So while she was resting he placed gave her a poison that would stop the heartbeat of a person and placing them in a coma so she would be claimed dead. After the poison was given and the doctors declared her dead, he got ROOT Anbu to carry the body to the ROOT base deep beneath Konoha. keeping her under a coma and claimed dead, the body destroyed by the Kyuubi attack so no one could find or detect her.

Ahh yes, the perfect plan indeed! After he informs her son that she's dead he would go running straight to him and asking for help in his heart stricken state, even after informing the entire village that she was the jinchuriki and that should hate her, forcing them to need more help and devoting themselves to the Sandaime hokage! "Kukukukuku, it was beautiful! Nothing could ever go wrong!" Right? Wrong! When Naruto looked up at him he would have suspected a pain a grief ridden face right before asking for help! But no, Kami had to go and be an asshole to his plans and show the child with a face ridden with determination and power! Really Kami, fuck you!

Naruto gazed upon the Sandaime knowing that his saddened gaze was nothing but a trick, even if his mother was truly dead he would mourn both his mother and fathers death later, he knew what the old Sod was doing, he was trying to play the part of the good ol' grandfather that you can count on in your darkest times, but secretly wants to rape you and your stuffed bunny! Normally that grandfatherly act would work on most children, but Naruto wasn't most children! NO, he was the protector of his little sister and wouldn't trust anyone bar one person.

So when he looked up with a face ridden with determination he almost smirked when the Sandaimes went into one of pure shock for a fraction of a second "Sandaime-sama I know that it would be trouble but I'll answer any and all questions tomorrow, I would really like to go and put little Mito-chan to bed. It's been a very tired day."

Now the Sandaime was in shock. The boy didn't ask for help, no money, no carers, no help from his village! All this, BOY! wanted was to take his sister home and rest! Looking at Naruto again he put on the saddest face he could muster "Naruto I'm sorry about all that has happened today but it would help for you and Mito to come to the Hokage tower today to get things sorted out and-"

He was about to finish his sentence when Mito's stomach decided to make itself known followed by the familiar cry of a baby. Looking from the face of the Sandaime to Mito, Naruto stood up with Mito and started walking on the road back to the Namikaze estate. Not even bothering to look back Naruto just vanished in pure speed on his way back to the estate, not even stopping at the distant yells of shinobi and kinoichi alike. Arriving at the entrance of the estate he cut his hand with a kunai and swiped it across the door, the familiar glowing of seals and locking sound and the door opened. Walking inside and closing and locking the gate he walked up to the house and opened the door the same way.

The young blonde walked into Mito's bedroom while sending **Shadow clones** to fetch fresh diapers and formula. He sat down on a chair in the corner of the room just as the **Shadow clones **returned with the formula. Taking the warm milk from the clone he put it in front of Mito's face as she started to suckle on it, to his amazement and the clone in the room she finished it in 30 seconds before letting out a loud burp. Naruto's face took on one of happiness when she looked towards him and placed her small hands against each of his cheeks.

While this was happening he thought about everything that happened today, from the Kyuubi attack and Mito becoming its new Jinchuuriki to finding out about his Kaa-chan's death. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he thought about her death. After thinking about it for a few minutes he came to the least obvious conclusion and the most viable one considering who delivered the news.

"He's lied, that old goat did something" This simple sentence sums up what he thought of his mothers death. There was no way she would die from something as simple as childbirth, her Uzumaki heritage would see to that. As Naruto thought about it he looked back down to Mito who was sleeping silently, smiling down at her he had one last thought before he felt himself get taken by blissful sleep.

"I am going to find out what happened to Kaa-chan and I am going to find her and kill the ones that dared harm her. I am going to watch Mito-chan till my last breath. But most importantly…" Roots start growing from the floor and spread around him and Mito in a protective cacoon.

Naruto looks up but instead of his normal blue eyes, a single pupil surrounded by 3 silver rings with a purple background are in its place. The new eyes seem to radiate power and give off a unearthly glow. When Naruto looks in the mirror and notices his new eyes he gives of such a savage grin that could rival a certain Kitsune.

"I WILL KILL HIRUZEN SARUTOBI AND ANYONE THAT DARES HARM MY FAMILY!"


	2. Anger

**Disclaimer – I DO NOT OWN NARUTO… unless Kishimoto gave me secret Copyright to the series! OMG I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!**

**Seeing as this is my first Fanfiction I would like to clear some things out!**

**Rating – **M for Swearing, nudity, sex, gore and purple clowns

**First - **Any and all criticism and pointers will be duly noted, seeing as this is my first Fanfiction it might not be to the level that some would like.

**Second – **I have taken into account reviews for the Fanfiction and I have decided to add two more people to the harem. **There will be no more girls added! **I have a maximum of 5 girls in a harem and even 4 is pushing the limits! So I have decided to add **FemKyuubi. **So the final pairing is ** .** Honestly I have not the slightest clue as to bring into it, but for you special readers out there I'LL TRY MY BEST!.

"**Cough…Cough…"**

**Third - **The genre for the Fanfic is Romance/Adventure and maybe a little humour spliced into it. (I can't write Angst for shit) I think that Naruto will be a little OC, but honestly I can't handle the canon Naruto going around doing stupid yelling how he's "Gonna be Hokage!" and can't even do the basic ninja requirements with the IQ and attention span of a PUPPIE!

**-MUST READ-**

**AN: As you could see from Chapter 1 **_**The Legendary Protector **_**is taking a walk down Bashing Lane and diving into the lake of Godlike Fanfictions where Naruto decides to actually do shit about his life… Although Naruto won't just become godlike straight away, he will work up to that point with many a hardship. So if you don't like bashing then this Fanfic just isn't for you. (Especially if you don't like the Sandaimes ass getting handed to him either physically or politically on multiple occasions… -_-)**

**Hehe gotta little ranty there, sorry…**

**Speaking and things!**

**Jutsu Name – Shiki Fuin!**

**Kyuubi speech – "I'mma eat you all!"**

Thinking – 'Oh shut up Kurama!'

Normal speech – "Can't we all just get along?"

**-oOo-**

**Chapter 2 - Anger**

**-oOo- **

**-Uzumaki House-**

Naruto awakes in the morning to a crying Mito, sending two more **shadow clones** to gather the necessary items he recounts what he saw in the mirror before falling asleep. Sending chakra to his eyes he sees no change in the eye. He furrows his brow and starts thinking, sending about 20% of his chakra to his eyes they morph and change into the eye that he saw last night, only with an added zigzag like pattern on the closest eye to the pupil. He looks on in shock not believing what he sees.

"There is no eye like this before, I thought the eye was the** Rinnegan** from Kaa-chans stories, but with the added zigzag pattern this is something completely new. I also need to find about those tree roots that surrounded us last night." He looks to see the roots poking out of the ground, still wrapped in their protective cacoon. Focusing closely on them he can feel the chakra residue radioactivating off them.

"That looks just like the roots of the First Hokage. It seems I either awakened a bloodline or I acquired the use of **Mokuton** from these new eyes." He frowns to himself in thought.

He decides to put his new abilities into the back of his mind while he feeds Mito. Just like last night Mito finished the bottle in 30 seconds before giving a burp. He looked down with a smile seeing her innocent blue eyes looking up at him. From just a glance he can tell she will look like her mother and a beautiful woman, aside from the eyes she has a slightly rounded face and a tuff of red hair on her head.

Thinking of Mito he knows he won't be around all the time, even with the Uzumaki and Namikaze money vault, it will run out some time and when that happens he will be forced to go on missions. Thinking about the amount in the vault he assumes it will last almost 5 years before it runs out. By those 5 years Naruto would already be a genin, with the right amount of study he should be able to pass early and become one in 4 years as he would be 10 years old. That would leave him a year to start going on missions with his team and to build up the money needed to survive.

Even though the defence, barrier and locking seals that his Tou-san implemented to the house will stop any and all attempted break-in's. Even Minato's sensei Jaraiya of the Sannin couldn't break into the house, due to the chakra and blood seals only people keyed into the seal are able to open the doors and gates to the compound. Apart from Mito and Naruto, no one else has the ability to enter their house, their sanctuary, and more importantly, their training ground!

Naruto furrows his brow in frustration to find a way to look after Mito, the **Shadow clones** would be fine although they wouldn't last long enough to properly continuously protect her. He then remembered something Kushina taught him when he was younger.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Kushina looked at her son with a loving gaze as he trained his body and chakra control, by doing push-ups with rocks stuck to his arms with chakra. "Naruto come over here for a second" He walked over and sat before his mother._

"_Naruto what I'm about to teach you is an old Uzumaki technique called __**Shadow clones**__. You see the Uzumaki clan all have powerful chakra and extremely large reserves so there was no way we could perform a normal __**Bunshin(Clone). **__So the clan created its own Jutsu to accommodate the large reserves of the clan, with the added perks that the clones are actually solid, and when you dispel them you retain the memories of the clones you created."_

_Naruto looked at his mother in wonder as he thought about the various uses for the __**Shadow clones**__, with the large chakra reserves he has, he would be able to train at twice the rate another person would! The possibilities were limitless, training, information gathering and escaping from those horrid fangirls! __**"Shudder"**_

_"But Kaa-chan if there are __**Shadow clones**__, are there any other types of clones that people have discovered?" Naruto watched as his mother contemplated something before finally looking back at her son._

"_There are many types of __**Bunshin(Clone**__) like elemental ones such as the __**Tsuchibunshin(Rock Clone**__), __**Kumobunshin(Lightning Clone),**__**Sunabunshin(Wind Clone**__), __**Kiribunshin(Water Clone**__) and even the __**Mokutonbunshin(Wood Clone**__)." Naruto looked at his mother in wonder._

"_Woah, those are a lot of clones." Kushina looked towards Naruto sternly_

"_Yes and they are all dangerous in their own right, though you might be learning the __**Shadow clone**__ technique you might want to learn about them. There is one other though, it is extremely dangerous and is hardly attempted."_

"_Which one is it Kaa-Chan?" Kushina looked towards her son with a grim and stone-like expression_

"_Something that I hope you never have to use, it's called the…"_

_**-Flashback End-**_

"**Chi Bunshin****(****Blood Clone)**" Naruto whispered in wonder as he gazed down towards Mito. "I found it Mito-chan, I found a way to always be with you." Naruto smiled as his sister seemed to respond to his happiness by opening her eyes and letting out an exited gurgle.

"Come on Mito-chan lets go look in the library and see if we can find anything on the **Chi Bunshin(****Blood Clone)**huh?" He asked excitedly. Mito squealed in happiness as he bounced her up and down in his hands. He walked towards the massive library they now own. The same library that holds over 500 scrolls of each jutsu to all elements, including a multitude of sub-elemental jutsu, medical jutsu, sealing and academic books that hold history, maths and English (Japanese/English, I don't fucking know which one!).

**-Uzumaki Library-**

When Naruto reaches the library he creates a **Shadow Clone** to take Mito while he walks around. He instantly walks to the jutsu section of the library and searches for the (B) section.

'Hmm, **Kaze no Yaiba(Blade of Wind**), **Kuroi Kaminari(Black Lightning**), Ahah **Chi Bunshin(Blood Clone).' **Naruto removes the scroll from the shelf and looks it over, seeing the requirements for the Clone are a steep price. To create the clone you need 2 litres of the users blood and about 90% of his own chakra. He looks at how the clones function and widens his eyes considerably.

'After the **Chi Bunshin(Blood Clone) **is created using the required amount of blood and chakra, the clone can last up to 6 years along with retaining the memories from each of those years. But the most important point is that they are solid and can take as many hits as the user can before actually dying like the user would, and can also use elemental jutsu and chakra just like the user.' He smiled to himself as he read the last part.

Turning his head to spot the shadow clone holding Mito he gives her a smile, which she returns in earnest. "What do you think Mito-chan, do you want Ani-san to make you an extra special **Chi Bunshin(Blood Clone)**, so Ani-san can always be with you, even when the original is training to keep you safe?" She gave him a happy gurgle while clapping her hands, receiving a smile from Naruto in return.

"Now let's go create you a **Chi Bunshin(Blood Clone)**." Naruto commands the **Shadow Clone** to wait outside the dojo while Naruto gets the necessary objects, grabbing a bucket for the blood and a kunai he returns to the dojo where the clone is waiting outside. "After I create the **Chi Bunshin(Blood Clone) **you are going to have to carry me to my bed, seeing as how the clone will get my memories when it's created you can dispel and have it take care of Mito-chan while I'm asleep." The clone nodded towards Naruto as he cut his wrist and let his blood dropped into the bucket. When there was about 2 litres he was starting to look a little pale, so he blocked the wound and put his hand in the ram sign while channelling his chakra.

He started channelling even more chakra and the blood levitated out of the bucket as he manipulated it into the shape of himself. When he finally formed the clone he was on his last legs and collapsed. He nodded towards the **Chi Bunshin(Blood Clone) **as it took Mito from the **Shadow Clones** hands, the **Shadow Clone** carried him to his room where he immediately passed out, tired from his achievement.

**-Next Day -**

Naruto awoke to the sound of a loud clattering of pans and swearing for minors such as the words "poop, danm, and nibblets." Getting out of bed, he got dressed and moved downstairs. Meeting the amusing sight of the **Chi Bunshin (Blood Clone) (From now on, everytime I talk about the Chi Bunshin I will just say 'clone' while other clones will be called by their name) **attempting to cook some eggs for him. Apparently Mito found it funny too, as she was sitting on the high-chair clapping her hands with eyes wide from amusement. She turned when he walked in and spotted him; gurgling happily she threw her hands out in an attempt for him to pick her up. Picking her up he left the clone to continue in its endeavours and walked into the library.

"This is where I'm going to be for most of my time Mito-chan, I have to stay here and in the dojo so I can practice more. To become stronger, for you." Whispering the last part he carried her to the sealing area and picked up 'Sealing for Beginners'. Sitting down, he started reading the book. Surprisingly he understood most of the concepts for the seals. It was like he already instinctually new how to make the low level seals like the storage seal.

"Must be the Uzumaki blood within me, hey Mito-chan?" It was quite funny seeing a baby Mito staring intently at the scroll, already trying the copy her Ototo. Naruto gazed at her lovingly, before his clone walked up behind him. Naruto looked at the other him.

"You know what to do, you are going to be attending the academy to alleviate any suspicion while I will be training and looking after Mito. If someone talks to you concerning Mito, tell them nothing. Just push them away from the subject or reject their answer." Naruto narrowed his eyes in suspicion "Especially if said person is the Third Hokage, I know he is planning something. I just don't know what, but no matter what I will find out. Do you understand your role?" The clone just nodded before kissing Mito on the head and walking out the door, making sure to reengage the defence seals. Naruto gazed at Mito once more.

"I know that old fossil is planning something, I hate not knowing things. If it has anything to do you with Mito-chan, I will destroy him and anyone that tries to hurt you. Now let's go get some milk and you can watch me train, you like that Mito-chan?" He receives a happy gurgle in return. He walks to the kitchen and gathers the milk before feeding her.

"Now let's get stronger, huh? Why don't we do that, my precious Mito-chan?" he smiled at her as she slowly drifted off into the land of dreams.

**-Uzumaki Library-**

When Naruto walks into the library he makes 5 **Shadow Clones** to study the basic theory between Konoha politics, Elemental jutsu theory, a book of the mind, a higher level sealing book. The last **Shadow** **Clone** studying something that could be a matter of life and death in the following years. 'A basic description of the mind of females and how to interact with females', having no idea why his parents would have wanted such a book the **Shadow Clone** saunters over to a bench to read.

"May Kami-sama save us in the following years, May Mito-chan be a kind and caring girl." Spoke each of the Narutos in unison.

Naruto himself decided to lay Mito in his lap as he started reading the 'Beginners book of Seals'. Starting from the start he read until he got to the more complicated section of the book, describing the use of gravity and weight seals.

"This is going to be a lot more work than I originally thought." Naruto whispered as he read the book, with Mito still sleeping soundly on his lap.

**-6 hours Later-**

Naruto looks up from his sealing book to the sound of the his **Chi Bunshin (Blood Clone) **walking through the door to the library.

He looks to the clone with a quizzical gaze "Did anything happen today that you should report?" The clone seems to look angered and annoyed as he turns towards Mito. His gaze becoming a sad and loving one. "Well? What happened, and more importantly. How do they feel about imoto-chan?" The clone once again regained his angry visage.

"The people of the 'Almighty Konoha' see little imoto-chan as nothing but the Kyuubi. Even the ninja of the village see her at the Kyuubi reincarnated , they were asking..." His face turned into one of disgust "They asked me if I had the 'demon' in my care. So that they would come to kill it, and clense the girl from the demons taint!" The clone finished and was startled when he felt the killing intent that surrounded the room.

The amount of killing intent that surrounded the room brought pure fear to the clones in the room. The amount was so much it was felt in the village, most of the civilians and lower level ninja that felt it fainted instantly. The clone looked to the source and needless to say, he almost shit himself! Naruto was standing with Mito in his arms to protect her from the KI. With a black visage surrounding himself and his new eyes shining brightly, giving him the look of an actual demon. The main change was that the eyes had an extra zigzag pattern around the second circle of his eyes.

He turned his eyes in the direction of the village, calming down enough for the black visage to reside into his body once more. "I was going to give them a chance, just one to treat Mito-chan right. It seems that they will never understand the difference between the kunai and the scroll it's sealed in." Looking over at the clone he spoke again "You stay here and watch Mito-chan for me, I'm going to have a chat to the Hokage" Giving Mito to the clone he walked to his room and got his ninja wear on, this time including the shin, knee and arm armour.

"Now, I think it's time for a nice walk around the village." Walking out the front gate, he once again locked it from any and all intruders. Be it from other villages, or domestic.

As he was walking through the village he had a poker face that gave nothing on his true emotions. Before he left he had the **Shadow clones** working in the library with him dispel and make a new batch, retaining the memories from the **Shadow clones** helped. Especially the one on Konoha politics, now Naruto wasn't a genius for nothing. Already having a clue as how to handle the council helped things greatly, as it is now the laws that the First Hokage made for the clans of Konoha are giving him an immense amount of help.

Noticing the villagers sad gazes on him he decides to humour them. Walking to the closest villager he asks the only thing he needs to. "Excuse me sir I was wondering why you're so sad towards me? "

The villager looks towards him and says sadly "I'm sad because you're the only child of Hokage-samas left, the beast took the rest of your family. I'm so sorry" Naruto already knows where this is going.

"I'm sorry you must be mistaken, I'm not the last of my line. I have a little sister" When he said this the man seemed to become even more sad.

"You mustn't know yet, your sister is gone. The only thing left within that girl is the Kyuubi…" As soon as those words left his mouth, he was up against the wall with a massive amount of KI freezing him in place.

Naruto, who was still trying to keep the chakra away from his eyes, to keep his new kekkei Genkai a secret, smashed the man up against the wall. "You must be mistaken; Mito-chan is not the Kyuubi itself. She is merely keeping it locked inside of her, to protect the rest of the village." The man now snapped out of his fear induced state looked angrily towards the blonde.

"NO THAT THING IS NO LONGER YOUR SISTER, IT IS MERELY THE KYUUBI INCARNATED! WE SHOULD GET A PARTY TOGETHER AND MARCH TO WHERE IT IS HIDING AND…" Was all he got to say before Naruto shoved his hand through the man's throat, letting him choke on his own blood. He threw the dead carcase to the side, not caring about the screaming villagers that ran away from him, as he continued stalking towards the Hokages office to have a little, word… with the council.

The Third Hokage appeared in front of him about halfway to the office. "Naruto why did you kill that man, that was an innocent civilian?" Naruto looked towards the Hokage with an angry gaze

"Why I killed him was because he threatened one of my clan members, and more importantly he threatened my Imoto! I need to speak with you and the council immediately, concerning my Imoto-chan." As he finished that sentence the Hokage seemed to perk up just a tiny bit, at the prospect of 'caring' for the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.

"Very well, because he threatened your sister I will let this slide. But please try not to harm the villagers, even if they threaten you or your sister. Follow me to the council room then, and would SOMEBODY CLEAN UP THAT BODY!"

The walk to the council room was spent with Naruto preparing himself for the inevitable conflict and Sarutobi thinking of how he would get the siblings under his control.

**-Council Room-**

As Naruto walked into the room he could hear shouts of "WE MUST KILL THE DEMON!" and "SEND IT AWAY FROM KONOHA!" As he and Sarutobi walked in everything seemed to go silent and everyone sent sad glances towards him. That's when he saw the elder's Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado and Danzo Shimura, staring at him with a power hungry gaze. When he saw those gazes he just knew that he was going fuck up someone's day really bad.

Sarutobi got behind the Hokage bench while Naruto stood to the centre of the desks. "Now we are here to discuss the latest development in the Hidden Leaf, we all know that the Fourth Hokage died and fought valiantly against the Kyuubi. Now…" That was when Naruto decided he should make his move.

"If I may Hokage-sama?" Sarutobi deciding to play the grandfather role gave him a nod "Hokage-sama seeing as I am the eldest Uzumaki living in Konoha I would like to take the role of the clan head, if I may?" Almost every civilian council member and the elders were foaming at the mouth for the chance to politically get him under their thumb, thinking he was a weak minded boy. Oh won't they be in for a surprise.

"Well let's cast a vote then." The vote was 19 – 1 in Naruto's favour, making him smirk on the inside at them.

'Working like a charm' he thought as he sat at the Uzumaki chair.

Sarutobi looked towards the council "Now I know may of you are wondering what is going to come to the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki Mito Uzumaki Namikaze, I plan on sending her to the orphanage to the proper care of someone." Naruto rose his hand "Yes Naruto-kun?"

Naruto stood looking proud and determined "Hokage-sama I am both strong and smart enough to look out for my younger sister, I will not allow you to send her to the orphanage when she has a perfectly good home to take care of her. I know that I am in the academy still, but I am more than capable to take care of my sister."

Sarutobi sat there dumbfounded, he was sure his plan would work. She would live in the orphanage with no idea who her parents are, would come to rely on him and become completely loyal to Konoha. Now this little shit decides he wants to fuck up his plans 'Not again, NOT FUCKING AGAIN!'

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun but your only 6 years old, you cannot even attempt to look after your sister. Lord knows what she's doing without you in her care now." Naruto looked back to him before turning his gaze and roaming it over the council.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama but as the new clan head for the Uzumaki clan, I have to take care of my last remaining relative, and as section 46-b (**I don't fucking know what that is :P)** for clan laws states. That no matter the age of the clan head, they have full command over what happens within said clan. Seeing as Mito is and Uzumaki, I am to dictate where she belongs and I would feel much better if I looked out for her myself. Not even the Hokage nor Council can overall clan laws." Naruto was smiling to himself on the inside after his speech, still giving nothing away with his poker face.

While the Hokage was perfectly calm on the outside, he was fuming on the inside. 'So that's what the little shits plan was, becoming clan head of Uzumaki for the entire power over his sister. He may be a little shit, but he's a smart one.'

"Very well, Naruto you can care for your sister. Just make sure to continue at the academy okay?"

Naruto nodded at him before looking at the rest of the council "Now council, before I go I should remind you all this. Any action taken against Mito, any aggression, be it physical or verbal. Will be dealt with by myself, know that I do not joke around with this, just to make sure…" As he said this his KI rose through the roof with a black visage once again surrounding his body. Most of the civilians outright fainted at the pure killing intent while the other clan heads were sweating, even the Hokage himself was feeling a little scared at the amount of KI a 6 yr old could produce.

And just like that it was gone, the room was once again at a bearable pressure and civilians started waking up. "If you do harm Mito, my sister, the daughter of the Yondiame himself." He looked around like he was looking straight and bearing into their souls. "I will destroy each and every one of you" he spoke in a deathly whisper, before standing up and using **Shunshin (Body Flicker) **to leave the room.

The rest of the council was quite before most of the civilians stand up yelling "KILL THE DEMON" and other obscenities against the way Naruto manhandle the council and the Hokage himself. Sarutobi blasted a bit of his own KI getting them to stiffen in their seats before calmly speaking.

"Nobody will do a thing against the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, with the clan protection policy; I can't do a thing to her. The fate of the Jinchuuriki is in the hands of Naruto now. Now let's continue with other things, such as…" All of the council started to get put off by the prospect of not having the jinchuuriki under their thumb. Most of the civilians were now putting together ways of making the Jinchuuriki's life hell while Danzo was plotting ways to get both Uzumaki's under his thumb.

**-Uzumaki House-**

Naruto walked through the house as he continued to Mito's room. Peeking inside he spots her sleeping peacefully in her bed. Knowing he doesn't want to wake her he walks downstairs to the library and dispels the **Shadow clones**. Gaining the memories from each of them he makes a new batch and sends them to study from the scrolls.

Sitting down, Naruto looks at the seal scroll in his hand once more and starts thinking. 'I need to find out more about my eyes, and the fact I can use either **Mokuton **or a variable of it. And the fact I have my beautiful imoto-chan to take care of, I'm scared of her teenage years ***shudders*** I'm going to get stronger for both our sakes, to find out what happened to kaa-chan and to get out of Konoha'

Naruto continued to gaze at the scroll in his hands with one thought 'These years are going to be very interesting…'

**AN: Now I know that readers like a story that updates often and puts out chapters every week. The last of my Block exams are over next week so I will be attempting to put out a chapter each week, if I cannot do that it will be one per fortnight.**

**Now I have taken into consideration a lot of reviews as well as other stories. I don't want mine to be like others where it's very cliché and you expect what happens next. I am aiming for a story that will make readers go "OMG WHY?" because that's the kind of story I like. On the topic of the story, I will make this clear NARUTO WILL BE GODLIKE! But he WILL NOT become godlike at the drop of a hat like other stories. Remember the Shadow Clones amplify training 2x per clone, because Naruto doesn't have the Kyuubi sealed within him for it's chakra and healing ability. He really can't make anymore than 5 without getting a headache or having a good amount of chakra left, even with his Uzumaki Heritage.**

**Thankyou for reading this story and I hope that I can continue to entertain the readers with plot twists that will make you go "HUH?" PLEASE REVIEW! It helps me so much, I don't care if you chew my ass out and flame with your reviews, as long as it is constructive and gives me ideas it helps!**


End file.
